Yin and Yang: The Body and Eyes
Yoshio a Konohagakure ninja is on his way to Kirigakure to do something that will probably make him a criminal, he planned on stealing the Rinnegan from this girl named Sayo to increase his power. "I heard this girl has the Rinnegan here in the Land of Water, this will propel my power exponentially, I just need to find her." Sayo, on the other hand, was sitting peacefully, seiza-style, in front of the simple grave in Kirigakure marked with a single, chilling inscription. All it said was . Age Eight. Sayo was decked out in full shinobi gear. Koten, I've got another assassination mission... this'll be a long one. I'll be back to talk to you in a month or so. I'll miss you. Rocking back to her heels and suddenly straightening, she exhaled slowly before leaping off towards the north. "I hope I succeed, if I do, I can go through with my plan, though since she has the rinnegan, it won't be an easy fight, I might have to use that technique of the going gets tough." Yoshio stops to look at his map to see where he was going. Sayo continued to run north, heading for a minor nation north of the Land of Thunder. It had a rich shipping businessman, one who had taken over a portion of Gato Shipping, who was threatening to cut off trade with Kiri. His kind should die anyway. Yoshio then gets to this place where there were ships ever where, he then gets to this hotel where he stops to rest for the day. "Guess I will stop here, maybe I will run into her here." Yoshio says. Sayo continued running, her hair flowing behind her in the wind as she ran across the ocean waves, the shore a distant memory as she continued north, to the Land of Thunder and beyond, to a place, a mission, and somewhere to come home from. She would complete her latest solo mission, and then come back to her team. They missed her when she went on missions, she knew that. Donning her Shark ANBU mask, she continued to run, breathing easily. Yoshio then goes to the tavern to get something to eat, when he then sees a woman sitting at a table by herself. He goes over there and spends time with her, then they go to his hotel room where they sleep together. Then he wakes up in the morning and leaves to hotel room to go and search for this woman. Outside of a walled compound, Sayo snorted at the opulence of the man's estate. The man had no sense of shame, and his guards weren't even ninja-trained. Simply walking around the compound, she came across a servant washing laundry in the nearby stream, and slid into the compound through an open gate, masking her whispering footsteps with chakra. Slipping on a Transformation of a nondescript servant in the same garb as the woman, she continued shuffling forward, her head down, holding a basket she had purloined from the same unobservant servant. Yoshio leaves the town and goes on the search for Sayo. About an hour after he left, he realizes he left his first aid kit there so he heads back to go and get it. Sayo, watching the progress of servants within the castle, allowed herself to fall into the flow and continue, peeling off at random intervals to map the interior better. Snorting slightly at her own stupidity, she turned and walked up the stairs. The man's room was the only one on the third floor, and that would make his death so much easier. Yoshio gets a lead that the woman he is looking for is on a mission, but doesn't know the details, so he keeps on looking for leads on the girl to find out where she exactly is. Slipping into the man's room, Sayo shuffled in slowly, her head down and holding a basket of laundry. The master rolled from the bed, shirtless, his swag belly wobbling as he approached Sayo in a predatory fashion. "Well well, aren't you a pretty one. I haven't seen you about the castle before." Sayo's tremble was interpreted as nervousness and fear by the shipping magnate, when in reality she was violently reasserting her self-control as his hand reached for her chest and the clasp of her uniform. Moments later, Sayo stood, half-naked and breathing heavily, the man in front of her slashed into a bloody mess. It seems her self-control wasn't so good after all. Yoshio gets yet another lead that she was on a mission in the Land of Thunder, so thats where he goes even though it was about a days travel from where he was. "Man, the Land of Thunder, that will take a day, but its for a good cause so." Suddenly feeling inexplicably tired, Sayo had only enough control to lock the door before the trembling got to her, voices invading her head, the memory of pain, of needles, of cold, sterile rooms, the flash of glasses... the world swirled around her as she sank to her knees, hands gripping the sides of her head, in a futile attempt to calm the blood roaring in her ears, the war-drums pounding in her skull. This was not a good time to have a panic attack! was her last conscious, surprisingly rational thought before she fell onto her back, her eyes closing as she slipped into darkness. The only sign of life was her bare chest rising and falling with each shallow, quick breath. Yoshio then thinks to himself about what he is doing, "This girl has the rinnegan, and I heard that she went through experiments to get it too, like me with wood release, Danzo made me go through all that stuff. Well, I will see when I get to her." About 2 hours later, Yoshio sets up for camp and thinks about his thoughts on going on with his plan. "Maybe I shouldn't even try to get the rinnegan, I won't be able to do anything because they will hunt me if I kill this girl and take her rinnegan. Maybe I should help her." Sayo felt like she was clawing her way up through layers of soft, inky darkness, and as it slid over her skin she would lose her purchase and fall, before catching herself and climbing once more. Eventually, by a monumental effort, she broke free of the last layer of suffocating softness and rose to consciousness, opening her eyes. Her hair was plastered slickly to her face by her sweat, her heartbeat was still faster than normal as she placed a hand on her chest, her muscles feeling numb and her skin feeling foreign. Her fingers were clumsier than usual as she involuntarily shuddered before dispelling the transformation, and felt the familiar weight of her shinobi life envelop her, giving her the composure to once more stand up straight. Turning to the mangled corpse, she burned the man's body with a simple Phoenix Sage Fire that also incidentally began setting the surroundings on fire. Leaping out the window with a barely concealed grimace, she buckled as she hit the ground, before staggering away as her vision began to swim. Collapsing once more under a fir tree, safely out of sight and sense from the compound, Sayo fell back into the layers of flowing softness, and this time there was no climbing out as the hands reached out to claim her. Yoshio wakes up 2 hours later to get the the Land of Thunder faster, and he did, within 3 hours her was there. He asks around if people have see Sayo, but to no avail. So he just casually goes around the land and then sees this compound, he rushes over there and sees this girl under a fir tree. At the moment, he didn't realize it was Sayo, "Why is this girl just under this fir tree, maybe I should take her back into town and get a hotel for her. (Yawn).... and me too." Yoshio picks up the girl and takes her back into town where he got 2 rooms, 1 for him and one for Sayo. He lays her on her bed then goes to is room, and just collapses on the bed and falls asleep. Sayo struggled to wakefulness, panting, the sheets tangled around her legs. She lay there, marshaling her thoughts, before a horrifying thought came to her mind. Simply, she hadn't fallen asleep in a bed. Not moving a single muscle, she extended her chakra throughout her body, finding no repression seals or other limiters. With a sudden violent movement of her body, she was standing on the floor, finding herself in a rather boring hotel room. How... what had happened? Going back to the bed, she began to search it for clues, finding a strange scent underneath her own smell, and this one smelled of... a forest? This couldn't be good. Sayo once more bashed her way through a window, six robotic arms unfolding from her shoulders as she traveled away from the building in a strange insectoid fashion, switching between pairs of robotic limbs in an unusual way of rooftop travel. "Umm, excuse me, but how come you just didn't jump out the window like normal people, instead you just had to use the rinnegan to turn your body into a nasty looking robot insect, what ever it is. And you didn't even think about telling the person who got you into that hotel room safe and sound thank you." Yoshio says, "So where are you going?" He asks Sayo. "Back," muttered Sayo in a low voice. "Back where I am supposed to be, back where people are looking for me. So go **** yourself with a tree." With this inventively vile insult, she loped off at an angle, aiming to pass him and go towards the harbor. She now recognized herself as being in the Moon Quarter, and there were ships nearby that would take her back to the Land of Thunder and then the Land of Water. "Hey that wasn't nice." Yoshio says as he then uses Water Release: Water Encampment Wall stopping her right in her tracks, "Why are you so pissed, all I did was help." Sayo once more activated Chakra Propulsion, flying high over the wall to sail over the rooftops and out of sight, leaving only a cracked set of roof tiles behind, dashing towards the harbor hand over hand over hand. Yoshio chases after the girl, "Wait, where are you going, I just want to talk there is no need for this." Yoshio says Her only response was to pick up her speed even more, bounding over the rooftops faster than even many taijutsu specialists could move, her arms a windmill of perfectly timed mechanical running. Hitting the quay, she darted off to the end, and flung herself off of the jetty, falling dozens of feet to the water below. Category:Roleplays